C'est con l'impossible!
by Hiromichi
Summary: Drago, jeune homme des plus stupide? Ca c'est ce qu'il veut bien laisser croire. Mais un jour un fantome lui fait lacher les nerfs... Dur pour la suite. OS Drago/Mimi entierement platonique


**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE: **Romance ??

**Autres: OUI!!!!**

**C'est bien moi que r'vlàs!!! mes histoire ne vous ont pas trop manqué?? Non?? Tant Pis ==**

**Bon voilà, c'est une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois déjà, et comme avec une amie on avait fait un paris du genre un OS avec un couple étrange, voilà ce que ça en a résulter ==, bon je dois avouer que ce n'est pas franchement le premier OS sur Harry Potter étrange de ma part avec un couple étrange donc ne pas être surpris lorsque vous verrez de qui il s'agit, je tiens juste à préciser que 'amour est à sens unique et surtout qu'il est purement platonique, je vais pas imaginer des trucs trop bizarre non plus. Enfin voilà, après ces quelques avertissement, j'espère que ce OS vous plaira et que même si vous n'aimez pas, que vous laisserez n commentaire pour que je sache comment m'améliorer dans les prochains OS que j'écrirais. (si vous voulez pas que j'arrête tout simplement mes couples transgéniques xD.... m'en fout j'arrêterais pas =D)**

**HUhuhu donc je vais profiter de ce début pour remercier les personnes qui ont lus ma longue fic, qui est un peu voir beaucoup délireuse xD**

**malinette: **qui a suivit depuis le début donc merci beaucoup je suis contente que la fin de l'autre fic t'a plus.

**kojutsu13:** je prends bien sur ton commentaire pour un compliment xD oui je te l'avoue je suis frappée.

**Ana: **Je suppose que tu as lus jusqu'à la fin donc merci d'avoir suivis ce texte totalement crétin =D

**mini panzanni:** Et oui et oui, Hermy est une chaste et pure jeune fille xD, c'est pas sa faute si plein de trucs crétins lui tombe dessus, enfin merci d'avoir lu.

**Fan0190: **Oui Poudlard est plus que rasé, j'espère qu'ils reconstruiront xD

* * *

**Beau? Bien sur.  
Intelligent? Quel question.  
Idolâtrer? Comme jamais.  
Amoureux? Jamais.**

................................................

Moi? Qui je suis? Un homme, pas n'importe lequel, des cheveux blond presque blanc, fin, retombant gracieusement autour de mon visage.  
Des yeux malicieux bleu glace, faisant geler chaque cœur osant croiser mon regard. Un nez fin pas trop marquer.  
Une bouche que tout le monde souhaiter embrasser, que se soit fille ou garçon, mais du moins les regarder. Une taille plutôt imposante, de fin muscle se dessinant sur mes bras, de beaux abdos, pas trop voyant que ça ne soit pas moche.  
Un peau blanche presque irréelle mais très attirante.

Une silhouette élancer, svelte, presque parfaite car le "Parfait" n'existe pas, bref, tout pour plaire, sauf mon caractère peut-être.

En clair, je suis beau, envier de tous, quelques ennemis bien sur, une fausse pression nommer Lucius sur mes épaules.

Une petite gueule de grandes pensées, une grande gueule et plein d'autres choses dans la tête. Ou juste taille de manipulation pour gamin, et bien sur un esprit dur à déchiffrer.

J'ai tout, richesse et je suis très populaire, j'ai l'intelligence bien que je travaille très peu, et laisser à cette pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe le seul honneur d'être première, ils ont rien ces gens, autant être un minimum généreux. Et puis ce dire qu'elle se sent supérieur est tellement amusant.

Comme il est simple de deviner ma personne après une tel description, Drago Malfoy.

Je suis Drago Malfoy, j'ai tout pour me plaire à par une chose, l'amour, mais je ne le désire pas, car ce sentiment à par faire souffrir, comme je le vois avec ma mère, montre aussi l'impuissance d'un être humain.  
Je suis d'accord en pensant que les amis peuvent servir, mais l'amour? N'est-il pas le sentiment d'amitié dénaturer à une envie possessif exagérer? Ou même maladif?

Oui, je pense comme ça.

**..................**

Je mange alors ne pensant à rien à par à mon image de marque qui doit tout le temps figurer sur mes expression ou bien même écrit en gros sur mon front, comme on veut, moi je ne choisis pas, j'agis comme je dois.  
Après il m'est réglé de devoir affronter les "friends power" verbalement histoire de ne pas casser cette attaque journalière. Il serrait trop bizarre pour eux, que Mister Malfoy n'essaye pas de faire son grand, beau et courageux, en insultant le pauvre petit et ses potes. Enfin la routine quoi. Bon bon bon, finissons ma tartine de marmelade et allons-y pourquoi perdre du temps à des gamineries qui durent depuis la première année?  
Je comprends vraiment pas mon père parfois.... Nan en fait tout le temps.

Il est clair que montrer une fausse puissance Malfoy ne sert strictement à rien, car étaler ses cartes est une tactique stupide, alors que garder sa puissance cacher de tous est une technique de bluff plutôt forte dans ce genre de jeu.  
Oui car c'est un jeu, la vie est un jeu, tu perds, tu gagnes, tu te couches. Un jeu de poker plus précisément, tu as sois une bonne manche sois une mauvaise, mais dans tous les cas, tu peux gagner avec ta tête et non avec ton jeu.

Attends... Hum c'est mauvais, je commence à être trop dans la réflexion, retournons donc dans la partie de mon cerveau qui sert à avoir un Drago stupide, bête et méchant de seize (bientôt dix-sept mais pas presser) ans.

Je finis donc ce qui est dans ma bouche, passe un cou de langue sur mes dents, pour ne pas me taper un honte si on parle d'un truc coincer entre. Je me lève et passe d'un geste tranquille la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule droite, époussète un peu ma robe de sorcier pour éviter les plis, et non je ne suis pas perfectionniste. Crabbe et Goylde, se lèvent comprenant, c'est très dur pour eux malgré la simplicité de mes gestes quotidien, qu'il y aura dans très peu de temps un conflit Gryffondor/Serpentard, mais très personnel bien sur comme tout le temps.

Je sens alors ma bouche s'ouvrir et passe donc ma main devant pour étouffer ce bâillement. Je passe ensuite cette même main dans mes cheveux les faisant ainsi revenir en arrière pour après qu'ils retombent divinement le long de mon visage, lance des regards charmeurs dans le tas de filles, fais un léger sourire dragueur, puis enfin je contourne félinement la table des serpents et sors de la salle, on ne fait que très rarement des joutes devant tous le monde, il est plus simple de cracher tous ce qu'on veut dire dans notre coin, alors d'habitude, c'est juste devant la salle de cours.

Je marche d'un pas rapide vers la salle de cours de La vieille directrice des griffons, j'ai envie de semer les trois crétins congénitaux qui me servent de lèches-bottes, il est pas dur de savoir de qui je parle bien sur, une gueule de pékinois et deux gorilles croisé avec l'humain. Blaise, lui? Sa va, c'est un ami qui réfléchit, rare dans mon entourage.

Je me pose ensuite sur le mur encore frais, Blaise lui se met devant et me regarde de travers.

- Il y a un problème?

Très perspicace, je secoue la tête pour dire non, la flemme de parler.

Enfin, d'autres élèves arrivent dans un brouhaha d'enfer. Et au milieu des lionceaux, ce trouvent Potter, Granger et Weasley, pour comparer là, je dirais des rois avec leur bassecour.

Bon bon bon, que dire que dire? Je pense avoir dépenser tous mon vocabulaire depuis ces années. Enfin, pour une fois je vais leur laisser du répits, ils commencent à avoir des tronches de vieux.

Je m'approche tous de même d'eux histoire de les faire encore plus stresser. Mes trois sots personnels eux sont prés à sortir les crocs, donc bien marrons nous.  
Je sors mes mains de mes poches, marche vers le milieu du couloir, là où se trouvent les petits chanteurs à la croix de bois, je me poste un peu éloigner mais tout de même devant eux. Des sourires stupide naissent aux lèvres de mes trois bouledogues pas préférés.

-Hé, les gars....

Les trois devant resserrent leurs poings et mes trois petits cochons (ou gros) s'avancent un peu.

- ..... On a cours, rentrons.

Puis je les abandonne stupéfier, Blaise replace son sourire en coin habituelle et me suit dans le silence perplexe que j'avais laisser derrière.

En fait, je me rends compte que les emmerder ce n'est pas amusant, ça me fait juste perdre mon temps et cela fait aussi glousser les crétins qui observent, je n'y gagne rien. En y réfléchissant, je ne fais que ça sous les demandes de mes géniteurs.

Le cours se passe dans un silence des plus respectables, je dirai même une première à Poudlard.  
Puis vient la fin, tous se précipite dehors car le prochain est en dehors du bâtiment et ensuite il y a le repas du midi.

On doit aller donc dehors pour suivre le cours du demi-géant, et là perso, je n'ai clairement pas envie d'y aller. Je suis dans les dernier avec Blaise, alors que mes trois molosses se ruent pour être les "premiers". Enfin.

- Blaise?

Il se retourne et me regarde de ses yeux malicieux.

- J'ai la flemme d'y aller, tu pourras dire que je suis à l'infirmerie?

- Aucun problème.

Il se tourne une nouvelle fois pour partir. Ce que j'aime avec lui, c'est qu'il ne pose pas de questions.

Je partis ensuite du côté opposer, je devais me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même, j'erre peut-être dans les couloirs sans fin de ce château d'un délurer? Moui, étant la seule chose que je puisse faire, pourquoi faire autrement?

Je marche maintenant depuis quelques minutes, car j'ai du me planqué lorsque d'autres élèves passaient pour aller en cours. Maintenant les couloirs sont désert, vide, le néant.

J'erre réfléchissant à rien, si au sens de la vie, au stupidité anodine, au but, de cette lutte. Je m'appuies au bout d'un moment contre un de ces mur jaune, vieux, du château. Et me laisse glisser contre, les genoux un peu plier, je laisse tomber ma tête dessus, ferme les yeux, pour gouter à un peu de sommeil.

Un sommeil trop mit de côté, dormir est ce que l'être peut le plus apprécier, une douceur gratuite, qui repose ton cerveau et muscle, le seul problème pour moi c'est que même dormir est compliqué, mon cerveau tourne, le moment sa rapproche, je trouve ça étrange, je me sens bizarre depuis que je sais que père veuille que je sois à la solde d'un mégalomane, je ne le pensais pas si petit. Je pensais au début qu'il allait le renverser et mieux diriger tout les crétins appeler Mangemort, mais non, il en fait lui-même partis de ces déchets.

Le pire, c'est qu'il pense que je suis qu'un petit toutou de plus, non mais, en ce moment se dire Malfoy est bien une honte pour moi. Je ne suis pas un animal boiteux suivant comme un bon animal de compagnie. Comment se laisser berner aussi facilement?? Je me le demande. Son cerveau est-il si sous-développé?? C'est une insulte à mon image, franchement.

Enfin.... Je fais le vide dans ma tête, et somnole doucement les oreilles aux aguets, ça serrais une honte ultime si...

- Tiens, mais ce n'est pas le jeune Malfoy??

Je relevai la tête à une vitesse incroyable se qui me fit un peu souffrir la nuque.

Qui ose donc me parler de cette façon?? Qui surtout n'ai-je pas entendus s'approcher d'aussi près?? Je me retrouve alors nez-à-nez avec, si je peux dire ça, un fantôme plutôt connus pour ses cris désespérés, son attirance invraisemblable pour Potter, son squattage des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, et de sa mort à la vue du Basilic. La bien nommée Mimi Geignarde

- Que me veux-tu?? Lui demandai-je plutôt sèchement.

- Huhu je me demandais. Dit-elle d'un ton espiègle voletant autour de ma personne. Que fais tu ici??

- Un fantôme d'un si faible caractère pose des questions si simplement??

Elle poussa un cri comme elle si bien les faire et fonça dans le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes un silence se fit, je regardais partout, je pensais alors m'en être débarrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte à demi du mur sa tête juste à côté de la mienne.

- Faible caractère?? Tu ne sais rien!

- Parce que je devrais savoir quelque chose?? Lui demandais-je en me retournant pour être face à elle.

- Oui~~ et Non~~ De toute façon je ne t'intéresse pas??

- Ça c'est clair. Mais c'est plutôt intrigant comme réponse à vrai dire.

- Huhuhu. Elle se remit à voleter autour de moi. J'intéresse donc à Mister. M, j'en suis flattée, nan mais, vraiment. C'est dur de croire ça. Drago malfoy, un des hommes les plus bel homme de l'école, des plus effrayantes les plus respecter en publique et se faisant cracher dessus lorsqu'il a le dos tourné. Ahh il faut l'écrire dans les anal ça.

- Que racontes-tu?? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, des choses dans se qu'elle a dit ne me plaisent pas.

- QUOI..... Hihihi, tu ne penses tout de même pas que les gens te respectent franchement?? SI?

- Tsss, dans un sens je m'en doutais, mais l'entendre d'une autre "personne" ça fait plus mal.

- YOuhou~~ J'ai fais mal à Drago Malfoy sans même le toucher, hé ben, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui??

Cette sale gamine fantôme, rare sont les gens qui me respectent si peu en ma présence tout de même. Je tourna alors le pas, je ne vais pas rester ici pour son plaisir à la petite. Je pense que je vais aller dans la grande Salle en attendant la fin des cours.

- Mais .... mais attend petit Elfe Blond. me cri-t-elle alors que je partais à grand pas.

Mais à sa phrase je m'arrêta net, comment elle m'a appelé ?? Pe... Petit Elfe?? Elle veut mourir?? Merde elle l'est déjà, morte. Comment ose-telle dire cette simple horreur à mon égard, de quel droit. A qui pense-t-elle s'adresser?? Je me tourna alors sur le qui vive.

- Pe..Petit Elfe?? Tu te prends pour qui être qui n'en est pas un, qui ne sert à personne, que personne n'aime, qui n'a aucune beauté visuelle, ni audio d'ailleurs. Petite chose qui comprend que dalle. je m'approcha d'elle d'un pas violent, un peu de frayeur se glissa sous ses lunettes rondes. Tu n'es rien, qu'un être de plasma qui ne vis pas, et qui ne peut rien accomplir, ne te crois pas supérieur car je ne peux pas te blesser, car je sais, les mots sont des armes fatales et je les manie avec pas mal de précision. QUE JE NE TE CROISE PLUS SUR MA ROUTE. Finissais-je dans une colère.

Je n'aime pas que les choses ne restent pas à leur place quand je ne les ai pas déplacé avant. Je me remis alors, d'un pas rageur, en marche vers la Grande Salle. je m'énerve que très rarement, mais subir des insulte ps un être qui n'en ai même pas un, quelle ironie tout de même, comment rester passif à de tel mot. Petit Elfe, non mais, même les trois sauveur de l'humanité des autres crétins congénitaux ne me l'ont jamais sortis. Comment même avoir penser à cette insulte à mon égard. Je supporte beaucoup de chose, mais un affront pareille ne restera pas impayée.

Geignarde, tu as osé réveiller quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, avoir un comportement déplacé, mais vraiment à côté de la plaque. Tu vas devoir en subir les conséquences petit être inférieur sans cervelle.

**~17h35 salle commune des Serpentard~**

Je suis seul dans la salle commune, enfin non, Blaise travaille sur la table basse en face de moi, enfin je crois, je ne fais pas très attention, moi, je suis posé dans un de ces fauteuils vert et argent, les jambes croisés, un livre au creux des cuisses, un bras pour tourner les pages et l'autre retenant ma tête. D'une façon très lasse je lis, les informations n'entrent même pas.  
Je me suis calmé depuis ce midi, je ne vais rien faire en fin de compte. Pourquoi utiliser de l'énergie en vain, lui avoir déjà accorder de l'importance a été un acte stupide de ma part, mais réfléchir pour elle en serrais un encore pire.

Puis soudainement un ombre vint ma cacher le peu de lumière déjà que j'utilisais. Je releva mon visage lentement en soupirant. Blaise se trouvais devant moi.

- Que me veux-tu? Demandais-je alors d'un ton fatiguer.

- Que c'est-il passé entre le moment que je t'ai quitté et le moment du repas?

- Pourquoi quelque chose aurait-il du se passer??

- Tu es étrange Drago malfoy.

- Tout le monde l'est.

- Mais là plus que d'habitude, je sens quelque chose.

- C'est bien, mais va renifler les odeurs ailleurs s'il te plait, je n'arrive pas à lire.

- Tu lis?? Et de quoi ça parle??

- Heu...

Tiens, je ne sais me^me pas ce que je lis, je deviens grave ma parole.

- Heu .. quoi? ça fais presque une heure que je te vois plonger dans se livre, et tu ne sais même pas de quoi ça parle??

Non mais quel imbécile de fais.... Non, je n'ai pas pensé à ce problème tout ce temps?? Comment je fais moi?

- Je suis peut-être un peu dans mes pensées, je l'accorde, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Drago, Drago, je te connais, en tout cas assez pour voir qu'il y a quelque chose, d'ailleurs, je trouve ça surprenant de le voir aussi facilement, d'habitude il me faut beaucoup plus de temps pour déceler quelque chose d'anormale sur toi, tu es tellement indifférent de tout. Je sais que ça dois turbiner dans ta tête.

Blaise se releva puis commença à partir vers les dortoirs. Je l'observais alors s'éloigner, il me regarde?? il essaye de déchiffrer mes pensés?? Qu'il est drôle. Puis il se retourna soudainement.

- Tu sais, tu es quelqu'un de fascinant, indéchiffrable, on ne peut pas lire dans tes pensés, tu gardes très bien ton sang froid, et tu es un comédien hors pair, dit-il d'un ton simple mais en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. Je sais qu'il serrait très intéressant de t'étudier. Finit-il par dire avec un regard plutôt étrange, un regard de convoitise, il ne va pas m'ouvrir la boite crânienne non plus?

Puis il disparut dans l'ombre du mur. Je fronçais alors les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me chercher en ce moment?? Pas possible d'être tranquille un moment. Ah oui, cette après-midi vers quinze heure, Mister potter, m'avait coincé entre deux murs pour me demander on ne peut plus violemment si mon "maitre" avait prévu je ne sais quoi, je ne sais quand.

Je fermais alors mon livre d'une façon peu soigneuse puis je partis vers la Grande Salle en laissant le livre trainait sur la table basse.

**......**

Je m'ennuie, c'est grave, l'ennuie est quelque de si ... heu... ennuyeux? Enfin, c'est chiant de ne pas trainer avec des gens, parce que là, ch'ui un peu tout seul comme un pauvre con.. Oulà, des pleures, des gémissements assourdissants, une gamine qu'on égorge?? En tout cas, quelqu'un faisant ces bruits là se rapproche dangereusement de moi, ainsi qu'une voix, une voix plus connus, qui commence à être saouler.

- Mimi! Punaise, fais mois de bruits....

Je me mis derrière une des ces grandes colonnes de pierres, j'avais bien deviner.

- MAis... maiheu. Je l'entendis se "moucher" sans la robe du sorcier, tu... tu peux pas comprendre, d'ailleurs, persoNNNNNE le peux, commença-t-elle à chouiner dans les aigus, HOUhouhou, sois mon prince charmant, dit-elle alors dans une voix doucereuse, Ha-rry.

- Mimi, Mimi, je vais pas te défendre contre une menace qui n'en ai même pas une, tu es morte, un fantôme je te rappelle.

Elle reprit de plus belle avec une voix grisonnante de sanglots.

- De toute façon personne ne m'aime, je ne suis qu'un jouet des toilettes du deuxième étage, BOUhou, Personne me comprEND..... Finit-elle alors par dire en fonçant dans un des tableaux.

- Tsss.... Pourquoi est-elle aussi collante aujourd'hui, c'est pas normal.

Je le regardais alors finir sa route, de dos, c'est bizarre, ce fantôme est bizarre, qu'est-elle donc aller voir chez Potter, si c'est de ma faute, je ne sècherais plus jamais un cours de ma vie, si c'est pour me retrouver avec un fantôme sur les bras, encore que, c'est pas moi qu'elle saoule.

Bon, je ne vais pas non plus rester ici comme un débile derrière ma colonne. Je me remis alors en marche, comme à mon habitude, j'avançais d'un pas lent, lent, pas si, lent juste conforme, d'une façon si régulière que ça en était étrange. Je passe alors la porte de la grande Salle, toujours un silence ici dedans, pourquoi n'y a-t-il donc pas les cris, ou rire habituelle, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, pourquoi toute les routines ou règles habituelles ont-elles changées? C'est bizarre.

Je m'installe à ma place, réfléchis sur toutes les choses qui ne tournent pas rond, quand soudainement je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je me tournais, Potter? Que me veut-il encore?? Je le questionne du regard, la flemme d'ouvrir la bouche et d'utiliser ma salive pour lui.

- Je dois te parler.

Oulà, je viens de comprendre, il m' touché, il veut me parler et le dit d'une façon solennelle, je sais, c'est la fin du monde, rien d'autre ne pourrait expliquer ce changement. Bon étant donner qu'il a l'air de vouloir que je le suive, je me lève et d'un pas souple je le suis, et si c'est un piège?? Non, il est trop "gentil" pour faire ça le pauvre petit. mais que me veut-il?

Il s'arrêta dans un coin pas très fréquenter pour plus d'intimité je suppose et planta son regard émeraude dans le mien que je conservais de glace.

- Malfoy, voilà, depuis cette après-midi, je sens qu'il fallait que je te le dise....

Au non au non, s'il m'avoue son amour cacher pour moi, je me jette de la tour d'astronomie et plus vite que ça.

- .... Punaise!! Mais tu peux pas être gentil deux minutes, franchement, commença-t-il sur un tout autre ton. Tu sais, ben à cause de toi, je me retrouve avec MImi qui pleure dans mes robes (de sorcier ==), non mais vraiment. Plus une minute de tranquille, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais??? Elle a essayé d'expliquer, mais ses couinements m'ont fais comprendre que dalle à la situation. Donc explique.

Je perdu la parole pendant un petit instant, je soufflai de soulagement, et le regardai pour lui répliquer.

- Je l'ai simplement remis dans le droit chemin, de quel droit a-t-elle osé me parler de cette façon, et de m'insulter d'elfe.

Il réfléchit, il me semble un instant, puis se mit à rire.

- J'y crois pas, en fait, ne le prends pas mal, mais chez les moldus, les elfes sont des créatures très gracieuse et souvent blondes comme toi, je lui ai une fois ramené une photo d'un elfe d'un film, et c'est assez ressemblant on va dire, donc, je ne pense pas qu'elle le disait en mal tu sais.

Je lui jetai un regard méprisant. Ils me prennent tous pour un idiot.

- Tu te fiches de moi?? Lui demandais-je d'un ton lent et froid.

Il perdit son sourire et reprit son calme.

- Non. Répondit-il sur le même ton que j'avais employé.

Je fis alors un petit signe de la tête et me retirai, je réfléchis tout en marchant, comme cette fille, si je peux appeler ça une fille, car croyais moi niveau physique, il y a beaucoup mieux, a donc essayé de me faire un compliment. J'ai, je l'avoue alors, été un peu rude dans mes mots en la traitant de déchet. M'enfin, après, je me fiche de savoir comment elle se sent, je vais pas m'inquiéter pour les sentiments d'un fantôme alors que je suis insultant avec les trois quarts des personnes....

mais alors, pourquoi je m'intéresse tant à son cas??? Non... ne me dites pas que... que... que je me fais du... AHHH j'arrive même pas à le dire! Je me fais du sou... soucis. Ah je suis vraiment tombé bien bas à ce niveau là.

**..............**

Ahh, même dans ma tête je deviens je ne sais pas quoi, j'ai dormi vraiment mal, comment, c'est la première fois que je dors aussi mal, je dois avoir des cernes de dix kilomètres de long, et encore je suis gentil. Je me sens encore plus stupide en pensant que j'ai mal dormis à cause d'une personne... Si au moins c'était une personne, un fantôme, Geignarde, comment ça se fait que je pense autant à ce que je lui envoyer dans la tête. De toute façon même si je m'intéresse à elle, elle est fantôme. Put****, je vais vraiment pas bien.

**~~ ~~ ~PDV externe~ ~~ ~~**

Il l'a regarde encore, tremblotante de regrets, il lui jette un œil au dessus de l'épaule féminine qu'il accompagne, un regard triste dans le nostalgique. Il se reprend même à imaginer la rencontré réelle, vivante. Comment, se demande-t-il, a-t-il fait pour tomber amoureux d'une chose blanche, d'une chose morte, serait-ce de la nécrophilie?? Non, juste un amour pur de jeunesse. Mais comme on le dit, un amour ça ne se choisit pas, le cœur tombe dans les mains de celui qui lui plait le plus, où tout simplement pour faire retomber la balance que sa vie soit au plus égale, même si cela peut sembler inhumain.

* * *

Donc voilà, comme je l'ai dis au début du texte, si vous avez lu juste pas intrigue, et même si ça vous à pas plus, j'espère votre avis (en espérant bien sur que vous ayez lu jusqu'ici ==), votre avis donc, pour m'améliorer là où il y a des problème =D


End file.
